A Kiss
by scribblez33
Summary: Ranma returns. Inspired by, 'Just a Kiss"


I do not own Ranma. I am not making any profit or money from this story.  
>Inspired by "Just a Kiss" by Lady A<p>

"Akane?" Ranma gently tapped at the door to his finance's room. He could hear a radio playing softly, but no other indication of movement.

"She never leaves, Ranma." Nabiki rounded the corner. "I could fill you in on the last three months, if you'd like. It will cost you though…"

Sighing, Ranma took out, from a little red coin purse, what little money he brought with him on this trip and handed it to Nabiki.

"Three months ago, you left. Akane blames it on the fight you had. She blames herself like it was her fault. She doesn't eat, or go to school. We rarely see her."

Akane heard Ranma's voice, and his knock, but she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. Another voice joined Ranma's now. It was Nabiki. Akane got out of bed and scooted closer to the door, quietly so not to alert the two outside her door or the rest of the household that she was up and about.

"So she doesn't come out, huh?" Ranma questioned

"Not when we're around." Nabiki replied, leaving Ranma in front of the door.

"_Guess__I__should__have__been__nicer__to__her__when__I__left.__" _Ranma thought to himself. _"__Better__get__it__over__with.__She__deserves__to__be__the__first__to__know.__"_

Ranma took one long, deep breath and knocked once again.

Akane was stuck in her place.

"_I__'__m__going__to__regret__this.__" _ Akane got up and opened the door for Ranma. "Come on in, Ranma."

Ranma stepped into Akane's room and shut the door. "So you took my leaving hard, did ya?" he asked.

"Ranma, please don't be a jerk." Akane whispered.

Akane went and sat on her bed. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly.

Ranma saw how vulnerable Akane looked and cursed himself for being an idiot.

"Akane? Can I sit down?" Ranma asked as he sat next to her. "I did it for you, you know."

Akane looked up to Ranma.

"So you come up here, kiss me, then tell me how un-cute I am and disappear for 3 months on a training journey. Then when you come back out of the blue, you declare that it is for me? Excuse me for not believing you, Ranma." Akane raised her voice for the first time since Ranma had left. "I really missed you, you jerk."

Ranma chuckled at Akane's outburst but didnt know how to explain his guilt. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around his crying fiance. He positioned them in a more comfortable way. He had Akane now, and he was not going to let her go. He squeezed her tightly and shushed her sobs.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile <em>

_I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow <em>

When Akane found her voice again she managed in a small voice, "This is how it was before you left. Please don't leave me alone again, Ranma."

Ranma knew it was time. "Akane, I went back to the spring. I did not want to at first because I lied to you. I didnt mean a word I said. I just felt that if I hurt you, then it would be easier, but it wasnt. When I got there, I just wanted to get back to you. To be here with you, like this."

"Ranma, are you saying...?" Akane let her sentence linger.

"Yes. And I did it for us. I know it can be hard with me being half female all the time. I wanted you to be happy." Ranma knew that Akane needed stability and love both of which he could not provide as a half female.

"Ranma, dance with me?" Akane rolled out of his arms and off of the bed and stood in the middle of the room.

Ranma got up and had Akane in his arms again. He started swaying back and forth all the while holding his Akane close.

"Thank you, for coming back to me, Ranma." Akane said.

She nuzzled her head against his chest and sighed happily.

Ranma stopped his swaying.

Akane looked up at him.

As she did, her lips and Ranma's met.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

"Akane, I am sorry I left you. I just had no other way. I wanted to make it work." __

_I__know__that__if__we__give__this__a__little__time  
>It'll<em>_only__bring__us__closer__to__the__love__we__wanna__find  
>It's<em>_never__felt__so__real,__no__it's__never__felt__so__right_

"I suppose you did what you had to for us, Ranma. I was beginning to think you ran off with Shampoo or something!" To her surprise, Akane laughed a little.

Ranma loved hearing her laugh. He wanted nothing more than to hear her laugh forever.

He leaned in for another kiss and Akane allowed him to kiss her.__

_Just__a__kiss__on__your__lips__in__the__moonlight  
>Just<em>_a__touch__of__the__fire__burning__so__bright  
>No<em>_I__don't__want__to__mess__this__thing__up  
>I<em>_don't__want__to__push__too__far  
>Just<em>_a__shot__in__the__dark__that__you__just__might  
>Be<em>_the__one__I've__been__waiting__for__my__whole__life  
>So<em>_baby__I'm__alright,__with__just__a__kiss__goodnight_

_No__I__don't__want__to__say__goodnight  
>I<em>_know__it's__time__to__leave,__but__you'll__be__in__my__dreams_

_Tonight  
>Tonight<br>Tonight_

__"As much fun as this has been, Ranma,I think that you had better go to your own room for now." Akane did not want him to go, but knew it was necessary.

"Akane?" Ranma turned from the partially opened door.

"Yes?" Akane moved closer.

"Marry me? I know I aint much, but I thought that if we were happy, we could be okay." Ranma wanted her to say yes.

"I dont know what to say, Ranma. Our dad's set us up, and so we already knew..."

Ranma cut her sentence short with his own. "I am asking you, Akane. Not your dad, and not my pop. I want to know if you will be mine, for the rest of our lives." Ranma, forgetting the opened door, went the few short steps to Akane. He got down on one knee, and looked back up at Akane.

Her eyes were gleaming with tears.

"Yes, Ranma. I will." Akane smiled as Ranma stood up and hugged her close to his body.

"I'm so glad. I wouldnt have known what to do if you said no." Ranma kissed Akane again.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
>With a kiss goodnight<br>_

As they pulled apart, they heard clapping and sobbing.

Nabiki was with their fathers outside the door, demanding payment for some bet no doubt.

"Nabiki, can I have my money back now? I solved the problem and I needed that money for her ring." Ranma took ahold of Akane's hand and began walking toward Nabiki.

"Problem? Ranma you never change! I cant believe I almost married you!" Akane was furious.

"What did I do now!" Ranma yelled.

"Boy, you better apologize to the lady." Genma stated.

"But you did say yes, sis. So you are engaged still. No matter how you look at it." Nabiki said.

Akane knew her sister was right.

"What is all the noise?" Kasumi came out rubbing her eyes. "Oh, Ranma, you are home. Good. I will make some breakfast."

The gang had nearly forgotten that it was becoming light outside.

They all shuffled out after Kasumi, leaving Ranma and Akane alone.

"Akane, I didnt mean..." Ranma was cut off by Akane kissing him.

_Kiss goodnight _


End file.
